Firewood delivery
The player can deliver firewood to the firewood guy once a call is received from him on the phone. Near your home you will find a shed with a tractor and the trailer parked in front of it. Reverse the tractor in front of the trailer, it will attach automatically. Then drive your tractor with trailer somewhere near the pile of wood in the shed. Open the rear hatch on the trailer to make the firewood loading easier. The firewood guy will initially call the player after 4 hours and 10 minutes of real time has passed. After that, he will order firewood from the player again after 8 hours and 20 minutes of real time has passed since the last time firewood was delivered to him. In both cases the time stops counting during nighttime. Chopping firewood Grab ( ) the ax and activate it ( by default). Left click on the pile of wood to get a log on the chopping block. Swing the ax ( ) on the log and it should break in two. Repeat this until you have a few blocks of split wood laying around, then throw the wood onto the trailer. If you can't grab more logs you need to move existing blocks off the wood chopping block. You need to deactivate the ax ( by default) and drop it ( ) to grab and throw the firewood. You can't pick up a log with your hands. TIP: You can greatly increase your speed of loading the firewood by grabbing the wood carrier and dragging it over the chopped wood. It will pick up 9 pieces of firewood. You can then hang the carrier over the trailer and press to unload it in the trailer. It takes 85 logs (171 firewood blocks) to fill the trailer completely. You can deliver less than a full trailer but delivering more wood will earn you more money, up to 3,200 mk. The trailer is full when the pile of firewood on it won't visually grow anymore. If you do not load the wood into the trailer after they are chopped, they will be removed from the game after saving. Delivering firewood Drive to the person who called you (marked on the map with a dart) and dump it in the gravel area directly in front of the house (the wood won't dump out of the trailer if you're in the grass). To drop the firewood, park your tractor (but keep it running) and set the gear to neutral and open the trailer's hatch. Raise the tractor's throttle with the lever next to the steering wheel, then left click the rear hydraulics lever located under your seat to the left to raise the trailer and empty it. After you have finished (the guy starts talking in Finnish) grab the cash from his hand. Right click the rear hydraulics lever twice to lower the trailer. When the trailer is down, left click the rear hydraulics lever to set it to neutral. Unlike pumping sewage, you cannot complete this task at night. The firewood guy is absent until morning. If you accidentally run into him he will fall down unconscious, leaving a free bottle of booze for your taking. If you have not dumped the firewood yet you can come back the next day when he is up again and complete the delivery and get paid. You can disconnect the trailer and leave it there overnight to save you time the next day. Trivia *It takes about 17-20 minutes to chop the firewood and put it in the trailer, delivering the wood to him takes 10-12 minutes and 1-2 minutes to dump the wood out. Finally, getting back home also takes 10-12 minutes. In total the complete job takes 46 minutes (for the slowest players) or 38 minutes (for skilled players). 3,200 mk should be more than enough for all that time and effort that took for delivering it. *While it may be very time consuming, the van can be filled up with firewood and towed behind the tractor as well, allowing you to double your profit. This method can cause game framerate issues and makes the journeys to and from Firewood guy’s house a lot more time consuming. *Chopping wood is a great, quick and cheap stress reliever. *You can make multiple trips in one day and he will keep paying you for the fire wood, he wont go inside until the next day.